


Gift of the Worldstar

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a star, Birth, Fatherhood, Francis is in over his head, Love of a son, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sailing, kind of historical, king arthur - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was written as such: in your age of trial, the Worldstar will be born. He will be the heart, the vision, power, and the destruction. Destroying what you least expect to be corrupt and setting fire to the rage behind you. Due to the conception of an Alpha, it will be done. He is your prize and you are his fathers.- - -This is not TETHERED to history, but follows some of it as a guide.





	Gift of the Worldstar

**Author's Note:**

> Scotland = Allistor  
> Ireland = Ardan  
> Wales = Adwyn

  
May 25th, 1751  
A special host of feelings comes when you know you and your siblings own the whole world. The whole wide world. That’s how they felt, but it was never enough for him. When you hold the whole world, you cannot grasp a single person. A single love.

Alfred lamented as he rolled over in bed. He was an heir to greatness. A boy-king who knew not poverty, trial, or inferiority. Though he was the youngest alpha son, he had been given the first seat on his family’s empire. The great country of England was his dominion. His pride and joy,  the apple of his eye. The people were his and he was there's. The grey sky that flowed over the britain’s riches were his. Every omega was a pink-cheeked rose where he was from. But it was a pain.

His bed was tragically empty for a king. A handsome alpha lord like himself should have an omega somewhere in his life. Someone to survive deep cool nights with, as well as someone to bare a son. A king with no spouse was a poor example of leadership. 

His bed was a large square mattress. Plenty of cream colored throw pillows and matching satin sheets that were continually cool on his skin. He didn’t need a mirror to know his bed head would be atrocious. He knew he was liable to show up to the yearly council meeting late, without breakfast, a warm bath, and a shining attitude. He groaned and put a pillow over his face. The lavish life was...lavish. But it wasn’t serine, and it wasn’t always fun. Being a member of nobility was as much an act as it was a lifestyle. Caring for a kingdom was work, and being a royal was a job. My job. God save the king.

 Yes, God saves him.

He sighed as his feet touched the floor, his bones cracked as he dressed. A finer suit was needed today. His family and other council members were counting on a King, not a boy. Not that anyone would see him. They were hoping for results, a real Kirkland fist to put faith and resources into. So he expected the same from them. Arthur snagged an apple and a hunk of bread from the kitchen as he moved from his bedroom to his awaiting carriage. Buckingham was a beauty, but it hadn’t felt like home for quite some time.

Two uncomfortable looking quarter horses and a driver received him when he emerged. Hair combed, expensive wardrobe, and an immaculate attitude made for a real show. The sky was in a hopeful jaunt, meaning a painless meeting should follow. Arthur climbed into the carriage and got himself settled.

“Blackfriars is correct sire?” The driver asked.

“Yes, it is.” He answered easily. 

The Kirkland's hand had been over the British Isles for as long as the oldest people could conceive. His father - god rest his soul - divided his kingdom into separate semi-independent states and those states were run by Arthur’s siblings. His eldest brother Allistor was given Scotland, Ireland was won by his most lively brother Ardan, Wales was given to Adwyn his resilient sister, and England was Arthur’s gem. They existed in peace, but not always understanding. Rest assured, so long as a Kirkland's hand laid on each county, they would remain out of peril. 

The driver announced they were coming up to the courtroom. He dreaded this meeting in particular as he was in the middle of a petty spitfire. His colonies were acting up. Something about “gaining independence”. He rolled his eyes to himself and stepped out of the carriage. 

The steps of Blackfriars were handsome as the rest of the courtroom. And inside it seven people were getting very impatient. The four countries were to bring their highest generals as a sort of witness/second opinion. People opened the doors and Arthur walked a moment before he entered the room. There they were. 

His three alpha siblings were seated in all their glory. Their chairs were in a circle with Allistor and his general on the north side, Ardan sat on the west, and to the south, Adwyn. Arthur took his seat on the east and regarded his general with several rushed apologies.

“Should we partake in a moment of silence for my patience, or should that just be for Arthur?” Allistor spoke in jest.

“King Arthur,” Arthur hiss playfully as he sat down.

“Oh no. It's still baby brother for us.”  Adwyn and Ardan snickered. 

“I least you aren’t late to war…” The first jab would be the undertone of the rest of the meeting. Arthur cleared his throat and raised a hand.

“Let’s begin. All seats recognized: Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and England. Thank God for our peace and preparatory.”

The four generals, who had looked quite uncomfortable during their exchange, relaxed then. The council members settled in. Ardan began a speech about progress and numbers in Ireland. He had the tendency to pack as many words as possible inside one sentence so his monologue carried on and kept them on their toes. The redhead knew how to capture attention. Then the calmer Adwyn gave her report: all was well in Wales.  
“There’s nothing from me besides a question. Arthur, why don't you tell us how your colonies are flourishing?” Allistor chided.

Six faces turned to him and the air thickened with disappointment. The thirteen colonies were starting to turn sour. England was a gem that grew ever beautiful with the help of their taxes whatcha he could lower. But won't. They needed discipline from a king. 

Adwyn sighed. “Every single colony you try to build ends with as the new weak link. Is England not enough for you?” 

“The thirdteen will serve their purpose. The man Christopher did well.” Arthur said hotly.

“That man was from Spain,” Ardan said. “And we all know how much you like them.”

“Don’t bother with this. I will take them by force. It’s a simple act of submission.”

While Arthur’s section of their commonwealth was the strongest, it had never been the quietest. His obsession with growth and development was sure to catch up with him. 

“We have more pressing matters.”

“I agree supremely. Arthur, please do well with this one.” Allistor said. “My people are tranquil, but issues with sexism in your countries should be solved. Slavery is finished-” He swept the room with serious eyes. “-but sexism is not. Perhaps this is something we should deal with.”

“It is simply how it is meant to be. God forbid we screw up the natural order.” Ardan said.

“Well-” Allistor started.

“Not important to me,” Adwyn spoke. 

They followed her cue because as a woman, sexism was believed to be important to her. Though the council saw her as equal and Wales did too, she met several hoops to jump through. Female alphas were rare, and she embodied it well. Arthur saw that she was to be revered. 

“Alright. Next, France is hostile again.” 

Once again, Arthur was drowning in disapproval. A frown was his new coat of arms. 

“Why.” Allistor pressed. “You’re going in circles again.”

“I'm taking care of it. I have soldiers where I need them-”

“But so do they,” Adwyn with an air of sympathy.  
.

“And mine is taking it quite well.” They all sighed in unison. 

“You are both even. I’m not sending you more soldiers.” Allistor was firm.

“Fair.”

Everyone relaxed. Arthur realized that the generals had become tense. They were in a quite handsome dress. One wore a kilt. Ardan crossed a leg and visibly decompressed, thank the lord they could be relaxed around each other still. 

“All is well among us.” He said. 

“How about a recess?” Arthur suggested.

“I would like that.” Adwyn smiled.   
.o0o.

Arthur was the last to leave the courtroom. It wasn’t a horrible meeting as of yet, but he was still the weakest link. Not the Kirkland fist with a firm grip he desired, he couldn’t grasp a hold on much of anything. He left the room and walked into the main hallway to look at a portrait. He folded his hands and stared. He blocked the sound of footsteps approaching and focused. 

The man in the portrait was a good leader and judge. But what made him like that?For he wanted to be great. A hand found his shoulder.

“I know you want to be like Father,” Allistor. “But no one will replicate him perfectly. Nor was he a spotless man. Ask for wisdom, Solomon.”

“I know that.” He turned from the painting and walked side by side down the hall.

“I was entertaining a theory earlier this morning. Do you remember the-” Allistor moved closer to his ear. “-The prophecy?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Very few people outside of the high nobility knew about the foretold alpha birth. Some regarded it as superstition, some claimed it to be true. The council members knew it was something to be wary about. It was written as such: in your age of trial, the Worldstar will be born. He will be the heart, the vision, power, and the destruction. Destroying what you least expect to be corrupt and setting fire to the rage behind you. Due to the conception of an Alpha, it will be done. He is your prize and you are his father's.

This was passed from father to son forever and ever. They said it was a promise from somewhere in the highlands. Nobody could believe in it fully. 

“What are you old ladies gossiping about?” Ardan’s voice was coming closer down the hall. 

“The world star,” Allistor spoke seriously. 

“Why so serious?” Ardan was stretching. “And alpha birth is impossible. It will never happen. But if it remains true, and happened in our time, it should be a good thing. When this ‘world star’ is born we can raise the thing to save us.” He accented several words in a snobbish tone.

“If we are the ones who need to be saved,” Arthur added. “Perhaps we could use this Star to our advantage? And who says any of this is true?”

“The prophecy states someone will betray us. Forget the star, this is a regular threat.” Allistor said. 

“Sirs, the recess is over…” It was the Welsh general from far down the hallway. Hopefully out of earshot. Arthur held up his hands.

“If anyone, it will be our sister. We can watch over that much.” 

“We can.” The two representatives said. 

They walked back into the courtroom and sat in their seats. Each exchanged a quiet word with their generals before they continued. Arthur did his best to not slump in his chair, but there was nothing to talk about. They would be fine, they were fine, and there was no star. Throughout the remainder of their time, Arthur threw Adwyn shy glances. SHe had so much life and color in her face. 

The star was not to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was what you expected, hope it drew you in....the usual. Leave a review in the comments.  
> \- - - 
> 
> Chapter 2: Blind Eye


End file.
